Why me
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: porque decidí amarte ?... porque no te dejo amar a alguien mas ? ... porque te amo y punto... sii me gusta mucho esta pareja


**Why me?**

**By: **_Xyk-july_

No me gusta estar a tu lado.

Lo detesto…

Y lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero no te das por vencido, no te gusta que este con nadie y no me quieres, no me amas y no me dejas amar a alguien más!

Quiero a alguien

No, lo amo

Amo a Yamazaki

…Ryuji Yamazaki…

No solo te interpones en mi camino, no me dejas.

De jame en paz

Déjame…

Porque no buscas alguien quien en verdad te ame.

Me molesta tanto que me hagas esto.

Desde que te conocí.

Te acercaste, estaba entre tu cuerpo y la pared, con tu otra mano me obligaste a verte y después me besaste, mi cara se torno roja de vergüenza, mire tus ojos y lo único que vi fue uno de tus ojos cerrados y tu cabello de un color rojo sangre, tan intenso.., que no me dejaba ver tu otro ojo.

Me seguiste besando empezaste a lamber mis labios.

Me sentía más avergonzada, sabía que solo estábamos nosotros 2, pero, aun así me sentía avergonzada.

Metiste tu lengua en mi boca muy a la fuerza y mordiendo mis labios, un sabor amargo,…muy dulce y rico, lo sentí por meses, no importaba si me lavaba los diente al día o si comía cosas amargas o dulces.

El sabor seguía hay.

Y siguió

Y siguió

Hasta que volvieras a besarme.

Pero el sabor no era lo único, las mordidas en mis labios seguían doliendo, Mature me dijo que no tenía nada, ni una marca, sangre o mancha de cualquier tipo.

Pero yo sentía un dolor incomodo.

Me rascaba, tallaba, lambia, tocaba y mordía, para ver si la mordida, el dolor, la comezón, …el sentimiento…, se había desaparecido…

Pero seguía ahí.

Me seguiste besando no pude evitar gemir de placer y dolor,

Mis ojos se estaban cerrando cuando te separaste un poco para levantarme de las piernas, nos acercamos a la cama.

Me tiraste en ella y me besaste más y más fuerte, seguías mordiéndome y metiendo más tu lengua,

Babosa, mojada y suave, Asquerosa!

Trate de levantarme.

Me lo negaste empujándome con tus manos hacia abajo,

Tomaste mi mano, y la apretaste, como tratando de rompérmela,

Tu otra mano pasó por casi todo mi cuerpo,

Abriste más mi boca con tu pulgar para meter aun más tu lengua,

Me dio asco…

Mucho…

…Te odio…

Y fuiste bajando lentamente,

Tocaste mi cuello, como si fueras a estrangularme, sentí escalofríos desde mi nuca hasta mis piernas,

…sentí miedo…

Seguiste…

Tocaste como si fuera tuya,

Apretaste lento y después rápido, levantaste mi blusa y seguiste apretando!

Mi respiración se acelero abrí mis ojos y mordí tu lengua,

Te iba a decir que te mataría que te destruiría si volvieras a hacer algo parecido, te jale el cabello y te empecé a golpear, trate de decir todo lo que tenía en mente, pero antes de poder decirte algo mordiste mis labios y me dijiste;

_"o dejas de hacer eso o no tendrás un bonito final"_

Después bajaste aun mas tu fría mano, sostuve la respiración al sentirla tan fría.

_ "es tan suave y liso, tienes frio?"_

Me preguntaste y me miraste.

Con esos ojos azules.

Mire a otro lado y te respondí;

_"…si, un poco"_

Quitaste tu mano y la calentaste con las llamas azules de tu maldición familiar, volviste a tocar mi abdomen.

Me besaste el cuello y después de eso empezaste a morder los escalofríos y el placer no paraban,…te odio…, te desabrochaste el cinturón, te lo quitaste y después te desabrochaste el pantalón,

Seguías besándome.

No pude evitarlo, mi respiración me hizo dar pequeños gemidos de placer tus besos hacían que mis piernas se debilitaran y me provocaban aun mas y mas escalofríos,

Me gustaba…

…demasiado…

Rompiste mi pantalón y diste una sonrisa antes de quitarme lo demás,

Me dijiste por ultimo;

_"no soy un caballero, soy todo lo contrario, así que trata de aguantar"_

Acercaste tus manos a mi rostro y con fuerza acercaste mi rostro al tuyo, me besaste, y después me tomaste del cabello y fuertemente me volteaste.

Lo hicimos.

Tuvimos sexo,

Hicimos el amor,

Lo que quieras llamarlo.

Fue…

…

…Perfecto…

…

Quería que siguieras, quería seguir…

Te quería…

A mi lado…

Te levantaste después de unos cuantos minutos de estar acostados, te pusiste tu camisa, tu chamarra, te abrochaste el pantalón y el cinto y te fuiste sin decir nada.

Me acosté y me voltee.

Me trate de dormir sin pensar en ti.

Pero no pude…

Quería que me abrazaras esta noche.

Fingimos que no había pasado nada, seguimos como siempre.

Solo que…

Cada noche que te encontrabas demasiado frustrado.

Por tu trabajo,

Por no haber podido matar a Kyo,

Por tu _Riot of Blood,_

Descargabas toda tu ira y molestias en mí.

Hasta que llego nuestro bonito final

En uno de los torneos se desato el

_Riot of Blood _

Nos atacaste, vi como le sacabas el ojo a Mature, como le rompías los huesos y le abrías la piel.

Y continuaste conmigo,

Escuche como mis huesos se rompían como lápices en tus manos, como tus uñas se inyectaban en mi piel y la abrían dejando caer un rio de sangre en el suelo.

Mi sangre.

Dolía

…

Pero…

Se sentía bien,

Me gustaba,

…

Y

…

Al final

…

Termine

…

Enamorándome de ti.

¿Por qué?

**FIN**


End file.
